


镇痛泵

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 继续不列颠骨科，弑父情节有
Kudos: 3





	镇痛泵

高文带来阿尔托利亚和花。水红的切花月季光洁可爱，替换了色如血痂的陈玫瑰，它们曾落在她的白被单上，像一些死去的蝴蝶。摩根坐着吃点心，一片夕阳贴在窗户上，鸡蛋布丁表面凝着层琥珀似的不新鲜的光，她抬起眼睛，望着被装进罐子的妹妹。高文小心地把阿尔托利亚放在病房桌上，不让母亲再去按吗啡泵。

  
摩根想：桂妮薇儿也许会把她洒进花圃。或者她会把她的骨灰做面粉制成馅饼吃掉，就像女王鞑摩拉。她合眼时方形的电灯光印在眼睑上，在还没有被摧毁的潘德拉贡邸，一院象牙黄的百合被淋得湿漉漉的，摩根卷起阿尔托利亚沉甸甸的裙子，看到白色的肚子和身上的血，她想起小时候是怎么从山茶花上捉瓢虫的。她想起床单上的玫瑰。想起戒指上的圆粒红宝石。总之不是血本身。乌云低垂，莫德雷德站在摩根旁边，用湿衣服的一角反复擦一把女士手枪，看着阿尔托利亚闪闪发光的皮肤，像石膏或者赛璐珞，总之是一种蕴含着死的纹理细腻的东西。

  
她死了，摩根说，这时候雨水正从她眼角落下。


End file.
